


Fancomic: Channel Surfer

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be cool, dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Channel Surfer

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

  
러스트와 몇 년을 사귀면서 논쟁을 즐길 정도의 여자면  
러스트를 적당히 구워 삶고 놀려 먹을 줄도 알지 않았을까 싶어 그리기 시작했지만  
드라마에서 보여준 게 너무 적어서 로리나 두 사람의 관계 그리기 어렵다.  
러스트와 로리는 반말 존댓말 섞어 쓰는 느낌의 관계로.  
로리가 말하는 가수는 내가 좋아하는 근돼 가수. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
